A Mother and a Fighter
by A Lovable Mutt
Summary: Shayera comes to Earth a few years before forming the Justice League and she meets Carter Hall before she meets anyone else. So when the Justice League does form, Shayera has a young child with her.
1. Chapter 1

"When are we going to be done digging up sand?" Shayera asked, tiredly as she put her shovel down and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "We've already missed our dinner reservations and it's getting late."

Carter chuckled. "I'm sorry, Shay, but I feel that we're so close to finding the Thanagarian tomb. We just need to find the entrance," Carter told her with a smile. "I want you to see it for yourself. It's amazing. It shows everything about our past."

Shayera sighed. She had been dating Carter for a year. A few days after she was "transported" to Earth, she had defeated two jewel thieves in a city outside of Gotham. Carter had been among the crowd. He had immediately identified her as a Thanagarian. Shayera had been informed that not many people on Earth knew about Thanagar and she decided to get to know the man who knew so much about her people.

Six months into their relationship, Carter dropped a bombshell on her. He told he that he believed that they were the reincarnation of two Thanagarians who landed on Earth millions of years ago. He said it was it was destiny that they had found each other again.

Of course, Shayera thought that that the whole reincarnation thing was impossible. But Carter begged her to help him find the tomb that he had stumbled on so many years ago. A tomb filled with many ancient Thanagarian artifacts.

Shayera was intrigued and she decided to help him, even though she was skeptical of his claim. But days had turned into weeks and they still couldn't find the tomb. Shayera was getting a little impatient.

"Can I at least go back to our hotel room? I'm feeling a bit nauseous," Shayera asked hopefully.

"Certainly, darling. I'll call you when I find it," Carter told her optimistically with a smile. Shayera gave him a quick kiss goodbye before spreading her wings and flying towards the hotel.

* * *

Shayera flew into the hotel. Many tourists gasped at the sight of her. But the hotel staff just greeted her cheerfully. Shayera and Carter had been in Egypt for nearly four months. So they were pretty much used to Shayera's wings.

"Carter's still digging, I presume," Jamila, the hotel's manager, guessed as Shayera flew down next to her.

"Unfortunately," Shayera answered with an exasperated sigh.

"It is his job," Jamila reminded her sympathetically. "Why don't you go up to your room and I'll tell room service to bring you, your favorite dinner."

"Thank you, Jamila. But I'm feeling like I'm going to throw up, so I think I should just go and lie down," Shayera told her kindly. Jamila's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"Isn't this the fourth day in a row, you've complained about being nauseous?" Jamila asked curiously. "Shayera, you don't think you might be…?" Jamila's trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"I doubt I'm coming down with anything," Shayera said dismissively. Jamila gave her a look. Shayera's eyes widened when she finally caught onto what her friend was saying. "You think I might be with child?"

"I don't know. How can you tell on Thannegare?" Jamila questioned.

"Thanagar," Shayera corrected. "Well usually you can tell in you feel heavier when you fly. I just thought that I was putting on a little weight. Is there anyway, we can tell for certain?"

"Yes, I'll buy a pregnancy test from the gift shop. You go to your room," Jamila told her, already rushing to the gift shop.

Fifteen agonizing long minutes later, Shayera had peed on the stick and now she turned it over to see what sign was on it. The sign was a plus. Shayera was pregnant.

Shayera swallowed, feeling a mixture of emotions. Fear and yet happiness. Jamila, on the other hand, was smiling broadly.

"Congratulations, Shayera. Carter is going to be so pleased when he hears about this," Jamila said sweetly, hugging her.

"I know. He'll probably be overjoyed," Shayera agreed.

"Are you not happy about this?" Jamila questioned.

"I don't know. I think I better talk to Carter about this," Shayera said quietly. Jamila nodded in understanding.

* * *

Shayera flew out of the window and towards the spot, she and Carter and been digging in. She was dismayed at what she found.

Carter was lying face down in the sand, bleeding. It looked like someone had beaten him. The odd thing was all his equipment was still there, so Shayera didn't think it was a robbery. Shayera gently turned him over and checked his pulse he was still alive.

"Shay, Shay," he murmured.

"It's going to be okay, Carter," Shayera assured him. "I'm just going to get you to the hospital. Everything is going to be okay, just stay with me."

"I love you, Shayera," Carter rasped, raising his hand to touch her face. Shayera felt tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Shayera whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Carter's eyes lit up and he smiled, before he closed his eyes.

"No, stay with me," Shayera pleaded, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't you dare leave me." Carter didn't answer. Shayera lifted him up and flew as quickly as she could towards the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Shayera smiled as the museum curator continued speaking. She was glad to be in Midway city again. Both as the archeologist, Shiera Hall and as the crime fighter, Hawkgirl. After the birth of her daughter, Shayera had legally changed her name. She hid her wings underneath a jacket and pretended to be Carter's wife so no one who had a problem with Hawkgirl would come after her daughter.

"And now, a few words from Mrs. Shiera Hall who made this all possible," the museum curator finished. Everyone clapped their hands. Shayera scanned the crowd. Kendra and Jamila waved to her from their seats.

The clapping died down when Shayera walked to the podium.

"Thank you. I know that our planet's ancient history has been somewhat mysterious to us," Shayera began. "But thanks to my team's hard work, we have found many artifacts that will hopefully answer some of our questions. And we will be donating our findings to this museum in hopes that…"

There was a loud bang and Shayera saw that a green haired man with a terrifying red smile was throwing bombs out of his car as he zoomed by. He stopped when he spotted the crowd and got out of the car.

"Lookie, lookie, seems there is a party here. I'm hurt that I wasn't invited," the Joker cackled.

Making sure that everyone was distracted, Shayera ran to the back of the stage, opening her backpack. She quickly changed into her Thanagar uniform, including her mask. She grabbed her mace from it's hiding place and flew around the stage so she was behind the Joker.

Unfortunately, a shrill woman's voice called out a warning, "Look out, pudding, a bird wants to play with you."

The Joker spun around and ducked before Shayera's mace could hit him.

"I see. You must be Hawkgirl, I'm the Joker and that's Harley. You should come visit us in Gothem sometime. We could have a few laughs," the Joker remarked with a wicked grin as he pulled out a toy, which exploded when he threw it at Shayera.

Shayera gritted her teeth in frustration as he dodged her again. She only knew the Joker from the newspapers. From what she heard, he was deranged and dangerous. She just hoped that she could him away from the crowd that included small children, among them was her own daughter.

Just as Shayera flew towards the Joker again, a batarang hit the Joker's car. The Joker's eyes lit up.

"Batsie's here! Yay, I was getting bored!" he exclaimed excitedly, almost like a child.

Now that he was distracted, Shayera hit him with his mace sending him flying.

"Still bored," she snapped. She turned around to deal with Harley Quinn, only to see that Batman had tied up Harley Quinn when Shayera wasn't looking.

"You must be Hawkgirl," Batman greeted her gruffly. "When you have two enemies, you should have your eyes on both of them."

"I think what Batman is trying to say is that you did a good job against the Joker," Superman remarked as he flew down. From the death glare Superman received from Batman, Shayera guessed that wasn't what he was trying to say at all.

"Superman and Batman? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Shayera asked curiously. She understood why Batman was here. The Joker was his villain. But Shayera had read that he usually worked alone. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," Batman grunted.

"She could be of some help. We were looking for-" Superman began.

"Not here," Batman growled, looking over Superman's shoulder where a bunch of reporters were taking pictures of the three heroes. "If you must tell her then tell her in the skies where no one can hear you."


End file.
